Warriocats (Rise Of The New Dawn And Beauitful Flash Chapter 3)
Dawnpaw walked into the camp it looked the same her heart fluttered then she saw a dark brown tabby kit with green eyes appear from the nursery who looked like Bramblepaw... well it is him she thought then she notice Loinblaze nudged her on they came to Bramblestar's Den Bramblestar? Loinblaze meowed come in Loinblaze Bramblestar meowed she got nudged in Bramblestar's eyes widen who's this Loinblaze? Bramblestar meowed surprised she says shes Dawnpaw Loinblaze growled she smell Thunderclan but how is that possible... Bramblestar meowed softly Well umm Dawnpaw you can stay here if you want Oh no she thought well umm ill stay i guess for a few days she meowed Until i find a way out of this place... she thought Okay Bramblestar meowed you can train with the other apptices oh sure she meowed your mentor can be Dovewing Bramblestar meowed Okay She purred walking out of the den but then crashing into a handsome Brown Cream tom with Handsome amber eyes oh sorry the tom meowed no its my fault she meowed nodding then the tom looked at her closely who are you? i never saw you before the tom meowed then she new who this tom was he was Molepelt! from her time he must be Molepaw right now she thought well im Dawnpaw i guess i kinda joined She meowed the last part awkwardlly Nice name im Mol... she cut him off your Molepaw she meowed blushing she cutt him off how did you know Molepaw asked shocked umm i heard romours you know... she meowed carefully then she noticed something he wasent listening to her just staring at her... then she noticed he was daydreaming over her!!! Molepaw? she meowed oh sorry Dawnpaw he meowed shaking his head Blushing well see you Dawnpaw he blushed looking at her padding away slowly clearing still daydreaming then a thought came to her In her time Molepelt was always sad and always meowed a cat named Dawnpaw... maybe i was supossed to come into the past she thought sighing walking to the apptice den Lillypaw was their with Seedpaw and Cherrypaw they all looked at her Hi Dawnpaw Cherrypaw meowed wow word must have speard she thought Hi Cherrypaw you can sleep next to Molepaw Cherrypaw meowed pointing to Molepaws nest Thanks she meowed goning over to the nest watching as the sky durn dark then she closed her eyes sleepily then she woke up feeling someone brush her fur looking around to see Molepaw oh sorry Dawnpaw for waking you Molepaw meowed blushing its fine she purred her heart fluttered just like it did around Bramblepaw... did she like Molepaw? she thought he made her fell happy so maybe she did... but she also like Bramblepaw... then looking back at Molepaw she pressed her nose into his fur she felt him stiffen with surprise then relaxed and purred curling up closer to her... she felt so warm closeing her eyes sleepily into a dream about Molepaw... Flashpaw looked at the spot where her sister was in surprise what happened to Dawnpaw! she thought goning back to camp sadly Cinderheart was crying but at that moment Flashpaw Noticed Molepelt wisper something I miss you Dawnpaw... Molepelt wispered she came over to Molepelt i heard you said Dawnpaw do you like her? Flashpaw asked Molepelt looked up its not your sister Dawnpaw your sister was named after the Dawnpaw i loved until she left... Molepelt meowed then looked up she was here before you where born Flashpaw... and now that i think about it she lookes excatly the same like Dawnpaw same gentleness sweetness... Flashpaw stared at the tom Molepelt's eyes where full of sadness your sister made me remeber Dawnpaw i remeber meeting her Molepelt wispered she had come out of Bramblestar's den and we crashed toghter i felt my heart race when i stared into her beauitful green eyes Molepelt meowed best time of my life and we slept toghter as her first day in camp i was so happy for her also her ginger fur was so beauitful i cant bealieve i slept at all that night Molepelt meowed again well i think you should go now Flashpaw Molepelt meowed okay she meowed nodding then padding off but crashing into Mousepaw Bramblepaw's Brother his gray furred glowed in the sunlight and his blue eyes... shaking her head she knew she was day dreaming over Mousepaw getting up Mousepaw looked at her sorry Flashpaw Mousepaw purred his wiskers twiching No it was my fault she meowed giving him a nudge Mousepaw rolled his eyes fine fine your way he meowed giving her ear a lick then he blushed at what he just did sorry Flashpaw if you dident... she cutt him off i think it was sweet she purred goning around him let him drink her sweet scent letting her bushy tail touch his flank I like sweet she purred licking his face Mousepaw blushed padding away from Mousepaw but looking back giving him a wink and padding on and let Mousepaw stand there dazed by her beauty... Well i ended their for know hope you like this one well Dawnpaw is still trapped in the past and Flashpaw is like getting Mousepaw as a boyfriend lol but anyway the sisters are having fun but in differnt times and are getting hurt Plus dawnpaw will have to get out of the past sometime like in her own time when Molepelt is sad and all he still loves Dawnpaw but dosent know the Dawnpaw he loves is just under his chin... XD well anyway until next time and look for Chapter 4!!! here are some of the previse stories of this little book... look down to see them... Warriocats Warriocats Warrio